1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head-protecting airbag device whose airbag folded and housed in the upper edge of an opening inside the vehicle is deployable downward to cover the opening.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known in the prior art that an airbag is folded in a cactus fashion for quick deployment, as disclosed in JP 9-207698 A.
This folding method is a method of forming bellows-folds, i.e., alternate crest and valley folds on each of an interior wall and exterior wall of the airbag.
Although this folding method is suitable for relatively small airbags mounted on a seat, it is hard to apply the same to a head-protecting airbag which is elongate in the front-rear direction for covering an opening of vehicle.